Fuga
by FranHyuuga
Summary: .:"Você ainda quer fugir, Hinata-sama?":. OneShot NejiHina.


_**Disclaimer: **__Neji e Hinata estão casados? ...Não. Então, você sabe: Naruto não me pertence. U_U _

_**Sinopse: **_

_- O que é "tudo" para você, pode não ser para mim. _

_- E o que é "tudo" para você, Nii-san?_

_- Para mim, "tudo" é uma pessoa. _

_- Para mim também._

_**Aviso: **__Resposta ao CFNeH (Concursos de Fanfic´s Neji & Hinata) do Orkut! --- Adoro vocês, povo! =)_

_**Categoria: **__Romance; Rank Livre._

* * *

"_**Fuga"**_

_**--**_

_Por FranHyuuga_

_**--**_

"_**Vai acontecer quando tiver que acontecer**_

_**Aí nós descobrimos por que**_

_**Um passo de cada vez**__"_

_(One Step __at a Time – Jordin Sparks)_

Retornava de uma missão naquela tarde.

Os passos cansados o conduziam até o Distrito Hyuuga. O clima estava agradável e a brisa suave balançava os longos cabelos displicentemente.

A primavera não era sua estação favorita, mas o fazia lembrar-se da imagem de alguém especial. Em sua mente podia visualizá-la na varanda da mansão, sentindo a mesma brisa que percorria sua face e cerrando os olhos com um leve sorriso. Realmente, _Hinata _combinava com a primavera. Não se surpreendia por ser a estação que a jovem mais apreciava.

Meneou a cabeça em um gesto brusco livrando-se daqueles pensamentos. Repreendia-se por pensar na Hyuuga daquela maneira. Algo que já se tornava hábito.

Adentrou nos domínios do Clã enquanto suspirava pesadamente. Era alvo de comentários dos transeuntes que não o viam há semanas devido à missão, mas pouco se importava com o que diziam. Não havia nada que lhe interessasse mais do que um banho e seu futon.

Como esperava, ao entrar na mansão não viu ou ouviu ninguém. Tantos dias fora e sequer haviam sentido sua falta. Não que esperasse receber afeto de um Hyuuga. Especialmente porque, sabia, este era um sobrenome acompanhado de severa seriedade. Uma seriedade fria; contida.

Em seu quarto, aos fundos da mansão, junto aos outros Bunke's, lançou sobre o chão a mochila da viagem. Despiu-se vagarosamente, evitando a dor muscular que começava a incomodá-lo. Apesar do sucesso da missão, a periculosidade era compatível com sua habilidade jounin e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil concluir seus objetivos sem sofrer danos. Isso o estava irritando.

Aquela dor que o acompanhava após as missões.

Não somente a dor de seu corpo cansado.

Mas, aquela de encontrar a casa _vazia_.

Era fácil enganar-se estar indiferente quando a água morna escorria por seu corpo, deixando-o mais relaxado. Banhou-se como se permitisse ir ao ralo toda a frustração que sentia naquele momento, como se livrasse da alma os _desejos_ impregnados e _impossíveis_.

Com a toalha branca secou o corpo deixando os cabelos molhados derramarem gotículas de água sobre o torso nu. Vestiu somente uma calça de linho confortável e deixo-se cair sobre o futon, fitando o teto sem cor.

_Sem cor_.

Como os seus olhos.

Como os olhos _dela_.

A brisa suave envolveu o quarto trazendo o odor da primavera. Nenhuma flor tinha o cheiro _dela_. O cheiro de _Hinata_. Era como se a natureza precisasse inventar uma nova fórmula para alcançar aquele aroma. Tão distinto; mágico.

Grunhiu irritado para o silêncio de seu quarto. Precisava tirar a imagem da prima de sua mente. Culpava ao _tempo_ que passara junto dela para treiná-la sob ordens do líder Hyuuga. O _tempo_ em que pôde conhecê-la melhor; que enobreceu seus sentimentos. Antes seus e agora _dela._

Culpava ao _tempo _que não voltava mais.

Ao _maldito _tempo que o fez amar a pessoa mais perfeita que poderia existir enquanto ela amava _outro_.

Pensando bem, talvez devesse culpar ao _outro_.

O _outro _que a fez sofrer ao não notá-la. Que a fez chorar quando falava de _Sakura_. Que a evitou mesmo quando ela colocou em risco a própria vida para protegê-lo, após declarar seus sentimentos.

Culpava ao _outro _que causou a maior desilusão de Hinata.

O _outro _fora responsável pelas lágrimas cristalinas que Neji secou na face delicada da prima. Sim, ele lembrava. Os passos suaves e tão rápidos a conduziram diretamente aos braços do protetor quando se sentiu perdida ao não ser correspondida.

Refletindo melhor, devia culpar à sua obrigação como _protetor _da Hyuuga.

A _aristocrática _proteção que devia conceder à prima. Uma ordem. Um destino.

Culpava à sua função de _protetor_ que o deixava sempre preso à herdeira.

Se não precisasse estar sempre disponível, pronto a recebê-la em quaisquer circunstâncias, talvez ela procurasse _outra pessoa_ e não o deixasse sentir o calor de sua pele em um abraço amigo; talvez esta _outra pessoa _a consolaria e ele não teria mais a _obrigação _de fazê-lo.

_Não_.

Levantou-se do futon com um suspiro irritado. _**Não**_ aceitaria outra pessoa nesta função. Há muito Neji deixara de atuar como protetor da primogênita Hyuuga apenas por _obrigatoriedades formais_. Há muito seu coração o conduzia àquela proteção por ser este o _certo_.

_Era certo proteger a quem se ama_.

E há muito o gênio Hyuuga, e o simples Neji, amavam Hinata.

Ouviu passos apressados pelo corredor. Algo incomum no Distrito Hyuuga. Colocou uma camisa rapidamente e saiu do quarto para verificar quem era. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, ouviu sons baixos que não soube identificar. Alcançou uma porta entreaberta e surpreendeu-se ao notar ser o quarto de Hinata. Seria _ela_?

Silenciosamente, abriu a porta e entrou no ambiente em tempo de ver Hinata lançar algumas roupas agilmente no interior de uma mala. Ela estava com o cenho franzido e não se importava em amassar as vestimentas, apenas as enrolava ao ponto de se tornarem indistintas, deixando-as de qualquer jeito.

_- Hinata-sama?_ – Questionou, notando que a prima não o vira.

A jovem sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o timbre grave de Neji. Olhou-o com orbes temerosos por um momento, então, em um comportamento incomum, franziu o cenho e retirou uma kunai do bolso posicionando-se de forma defensiva.

Neji a fitou confuso e deu um passo em direção à prima, mas cessou quaisquer movimentos ao ouvi-la falar:

_- N-Não se aproxime, Nii-san! _– A voz melodiosa sussurrou. A postura de Hinata era comparável a um animal ameaçado. – _E-Ele o mandou vir? _– Ela questionou com a kunai em mãos, mas os lábios trêmulos denunciavam sua vontade de chorar. Hinata estava frágil.

_- Ele quem, Hinata-sama? _– Neji questionou em timbre calmo. Ele poderia desarmar a prima a qualquer momento, mas isso apenas a deixaria ainda mais defensiva.

_- N-Não minta p-para mim! _– Ela gritou um pouco descontrolada. _– Todos mentem! _– Falou por fim, fitando o chão.

O gênio Hyuuga estava ainda mais confuso. A que ela se referia? Ele notou que ela baixou sua guarda, mas não se moveu um centímetro. Esperava que ela própria notasse que ele não representava perigo.

Hinata voltou as pérolas ao rosto inexpressivo de Neji. Seus olhos reluziam sob as lágrimas que se formavam e ele desejou saber a razão de seu sofrimento para interrompê-lo. Ele desejou saber por que a prima agia daquela maneira.

_- Eu jamais faria nada que a pudesse ferir, Hinata-sama. _– A voz grave do gênio Hyuuga ecoou pelo quarto silencioso. As lágrimas reprimidas soltaram-se dos orbes entristecidos da herdeira, molhando-lhe a face delicada e caindo sobre a madeira polida.

A mão feminina e trêmula abandonou a arma ninja sobre a cama e o sofrimento de Hinata era audível em sua respiração descompassada.

Neji adiantou-se e envolveu a Hyuuga entre seus braços, deixando-se abraçar por ela. Era possível sentir o tecido de sua camisa molhar-se com a dor da prima e protetoramente ele a abraçou mais forte. Acariciou os cabelos sedosos e índigos, sentindo o perfume que tanto apreciava. E a cada vez que o corpo entre seus braços tremia, seus lábios pronunciavam palavras sussurradas e consoladoras:

_- Você não está sozinha. _

A jovem envolveu a camisa de Neji entre os dedos finos com intensidade.

- _Eu estou ao seu lado._

Ela deixou seu corpo moldar-se ao do primo, sentindo o calor envolvê-la como se a acariciasse.

_- Eu sempre estive_.

Hinata suspirou, controlando a vontade de chorar que parecia abandoná-la ao estar daquela forma...

_- Este é o meu lugar_.

...entre os braços de Neji.

As lágrimas cessaram e a respiração acalmou-se, mas Hinata não rompeu o contato. Ela apreciou o carinho que lhe era concedido. O carinho que somente Neji poderia oferecer.

_- Nii-san... _– A jovem sussurrou. _– E-Eu... vou fugir. _– Concluiu em um suspiro pesado, separando-se do calor que o corpo do primo emanava.

Os orbes perolados se encontraram e mantiveram-se fixos como se exclamassem segredos de forma muda. _Segredos_ que nenhum dos dois ousava dizer.

O silêncio prosseguiu enquanto os olhares não se separavam. Hinata sentia-se inteiramente exposta àquelas pérolas que pareciam lhe conhecer como ninguém. Neji parecia saber de seus pensamentos mais íntimos, lendo-a como um livro há muito conhecido. Estranhamente, Hinata não se importava em ter seu interior revelado àqueles olhos que tudo viam. Surpreendentemente, ela desejou que Neji realmente pudesse lê-la daquela forma, como um livro aberto... A _ele_.

O gênio moveu-se em direção à porta do quarto da herdeira e inspirou o ar até preencher os pulmões. Com a voz calma e repleta de convicção, ele falou:

_- Eu vou com você. _

Os olhos de Hinata arregalaram-se com a sentença. Neji dissera que a acompanharia? A confusão invadiu sua mente ao notar que o primo demonstrava não se importar em abandonar a Vila ou o reconhecimento que recebera por sua genialidade... Neji parecia determinado em segui-la sem destino, sem sequer saber de seus motivos.

_- Nii-san... _– Ela falou fitando as costas largas de Neji. Os cabelos longos caindo-lhe pelos ombros, dando-lhe a aparência majestosa que sempre tivera. _– Você... não pode. Eu não vou permitir que abandone tudo por mim._

As palavras fluíam enquanto os passos a conduziam até o primo. O coração acelerado ecoava em seus tímpanos. Ela não poderia deixar Neji segui-la. Ela não seria capaz de perdoar-se por fazê-lo abandonar tudo o que ele pôde, um dia, chamar de _lar_. Não... isso não seria justo.

_- O que é "tudo" para você, pode não ser para mim. _– Ele afirmou sem rodeios. A voz era rouca pela autoridade nela contida.

_- E o que é "tudo" para você, Nii-san? _– A pergunta escapou sorrateira por entre os lábios de Hinata. Ela desejou tarde demais ter ficado calada antes que a curiosidade a dominasse.

Neji voltou-se à prima. O semblante sério e o olhar carregado de algo que Hinata não soube definir. Ele parecia ponderar aquela resposta, como se fosse realmente importante. As sobrancelhas franziram-se de repente e a voz masculina fluiu serena.

_- Quem sabe eu responda quando eu souber por que iremos fugir. _

Hinata engoliu em seco e não pôde deixar de notar que Neji falara no plural, certo de que ele a acompanharia. O primo sempre fora decidido.

_- O-Otoo-san... anunciou meu casamento. _– As palavras pronunciadas em tom quase inaudível pareciam ter sido gritadas aos ouvidos treinados do jovem Bunke.

A herdeira fitou o chão com a mesma melancolia, brincando com os dedos indicadores em um gesto nervoso. Neji mantinha-se calado, deixando-se imergir àquelas palavras.

_- M-Mas... eu... eu... _– Ela balbuciou lutando contra a vontade de chorar novamente. – _Não posso! _– Exclamou sentindo-se uma fracassada diante de Neji. Como dizer a ele que era fraca? Que não poderia casar-se com alguém que não amava? – _Eu sei o que deve estar pensando. _– Afirmou com a voz triste, fitando Neji fixamente. _– Se é o melhor ao clã..._

_- Não tente adivinhar o que penso, Hinata-sama. _– Neji cortou-a. A voz grave mantinha-se impassível. _– Você poderá se surpreender_. – Concluiu rompendo o contato visual. Ele se referia ao amor que sentia e aos pensamentos que o mantinham preso à Hinata. Tudo aquilo jamais seria adivinhado pela Hyuuga, especialmente porque Neji agia de forma discreta, sem quaisquer manifestações sentimentais. _– Quem é o noivo? _– A pergunta soou um pouco rude.

_- Não sei. _– Hinata respondeu simplesmente, pondo-se diante da mala aberta sobre a cama novamente. Em breve seu pai retornaria e ela não poderia sair. _– Mas... não ficarei para saber._

O gênio Hyuuga preocupou-se com a fuga. Se Hiashi soubesse que a herdeira prometida em casamento fugira, provavelmente a encontraria apenas para puni-la pela desonra que o faria passar diante do noivo _desconhecido_. O líder Souke era orgulhoso demais para permitir que a filha simplesmente o deixasse nesta situação incômoda.

_- E então, Nii-san? _– A voz melodiosa o chamou, mas Hinata não o olhava. – _E-Eu lhe disse meu... m-motivo. V-Você me deve... sua resposta._

Os dedos indicadores brincavam entre si e Neji compreendeu de imediato por que Hinata estava nervosa. Ele sabia a qual resposta ela se referia. Àquilo que representava _tudo_ para ele.

_- Para mim, "tudo" é uma pessoa_. – O Bunke afirmou, atraindo o olhar interessado da prima. Ela o olhava com total compreensão; a ternura impressa num pequeno sorriso melancólico.

_- Para mim também. _– A resposta fluiu verdadeira.

Neji pensou que a pessoa a qual Hinata se referia era Naruto; o _outro _que a havia roubado de si. Seria estúpido questionar de quem se tratava com tamanha certeza.

_- Acho que sou eu quem não deveria deixá-la fugir e abandonar "tudo", Hinata-sama. _– Neji falou com a voz séria. O rosto inexpressivo não dava sinais da tristeza que sentia ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Ao ouvir a afirmativa do primo, Hinata fremiu. Os olhos que a conheciam tão bem identificaram de imediato haver algo errado. A jovem abriu os lábios diversas vezes, mas a voz parecia tê-la abandonado. Neji a fitava assustado.

_- E-Está... enganado, Nii-san. _– A herdeira conseguiu, enfim, dizer. Voltando-se lentamente ao primo, ela o olhou com carinho. – _"Tudo" está comigo, agora._

Neji sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Hinata estaria dizendo que o amava? De uma forma sutil, ele entendera bem? Não houve tempo para reagir, pois a voz que tanto apreciava continuou...

_- É... p-por isso que... você n-não pode ir comigo, Nii-san. _

E as mãos delicadas e trêmulas fecharam o zíper da mala. Hinata estava pronta para partir. Pronta para abandonar "tudo" o que lhe era importante...

Ela se sentiu pronta para abandonar Neji.

E com o gesto da herdeira, Neji teve total certeza de que ela se declarara para ele. Em seu jeito tímido, Hinata dissera o que ele representava para ela. O jovem Bunke aproximou-se da prima que fitava o chão, desconcertada. Gentilmente a mão masculina tocou a face delicada, levantando-a até que os olhos se encontrassem.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Desejava expressar o que sentia naquele momento, talvez declarar-se com as mais belas poesias que conhecia. Mas, havia somente o silêncio. O silêncio e o olhar de Hinata. Os lábios finos do gênio Hyuuga moveram-se inconscientemente e as palavras fluíram sem esforço:

_- Eu amo você. _

Neji pôde ver os orbes cálidos de Hinata assustarem-se antes de seus lábios encontrarem os dela. O toque foi suave enquanto as mãos masculinas envolviam a cintura fina da Hyuuga em um abraço possessivo.

Não tardou para que as mãos delicadas de Hinata recaíssem sobre os ombros de Neji, puxando-o levemente para si, fazendo os corpos colarem-se ainda mais como ambos desejavam. Os lábios moveram-se lentamente e o beijo aprofundou-se quando a língua aveludada invadiu a boca de Hinata, explorando-a e preenchendo-a em uma dança sincronizada.

Cessaram o beijo ofegantes, mantendo-se abraçados. Neji sorriu ao ver o rosto corado da Hyuuga. Ela também sorria quando lhe disse o que ele mais desejava ouvir:

_- Eu também amo você_.

Sons de passos atraíram a atenção do casal que se afastou imediatamente, em tempo suficiente para que a figura de Hyuuga Hiashi aparecesse à porta do quarto.

_- Ah, aí está você, Hinata. _– O olhar do líder Souke era sério. _– Espero que a missão tenha sido um sucesso, Neji. _– Afirmou encarando o sobrinho.

_- Hai, Hiashi-sama. _– Neji respondeu com uma reverência respeitosa. Hinata mantinha-se calada, temendo que os olhos do pai pudessem ler seus pensamentos.

_- É bom que estejam juntos. _– A voz autoritária do líder ressoou em timbre grave. – _Quero os dois em minha sala, agora. _– Concluiu e abandonou o quarto deixando o casal assustado.

_- N-Neji... _– A jovem balbuciou com o olhar medroso.

_- Precisamos obedecer, Hinata-sama. Depois seguimos com o plano. _– O jovem respondeu enquanto caminhava ao lado da prima até o escritório de Hiashi. Antes de entrar, o casal encarou-se com cumplicidade.

Sentados diante do líder, o casal aguardava as palavras imperiosas que seriam pronunciadas. Os olhos frios analisavam-nos e a face inexpressiva em nada contribuía para acalmar os ânimos.

_- O que tenho a dizer é simples. – _A voz autoritária iniciou. _– Hinata casará em um mês. _– A jovem baixou o olhar às próprias mãos que suavam sobre o colo. Neji engoliu em seco. _– Eu preciso que Neji esteja presente e... _

_- Eu não concordo com este casamento, Hiashi-sama! _– A voz desafiadora de Neji cortou-o. _– Hinata-sama não deve casar com quem não a ame. _– Completou recebendo um olhar de súplica da prima para que parasse de agir tão impulsivamente.

_- Como eu dizia... – _Hiashi retornou ao discurso como se nada o tivesse interrompido. _– Preciso que esteja presente, Neji, porque será o noivo._

O casal encarava incrédulo o líder Souke que apenas sorria diante dos olhares confusos que lhe eram lançados. Tão rápido quanto concedeu a notícia, Hiashi colocou-se em pé e com um breve "Mais tarde conversamos", saiu da sala.

_- O q-que... _– A jovem tentou formular alguma frase, mas as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta.

Neji a olhou com ternura antes de entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Hinata. Novamente, as pérolas se encontraram transmitindo satisfação e amor.

_- Você ainda quer fugir, Hinata-sama? _– Neji questionou com a voz divertida.

O belo sorriso desenhado nos lábios da herdeira foi resposta suficiente.

Aqueles lábios rosados que Neji tanto amava...

E que seriam finalmente _seus._

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

_Não me perguntem de onde veio isso. =O ... Eu não gostei da Oneshot._

_Mas, me importa saber o que vocês acharam... __**COM SINCERIDADE**__, povo! =)_

_**s2**__ Flores ou Pedras __**s2**_

_!!_Reviews_!!_

_...Beijos carinhosos..._

_FranHyuuga_


End file.
